


Resident Evil Orirgins: Jill Valentine

by Addie_Redfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Redfield/pseuds/Addie_Redfield
Summary: Jill Valentine siempre se ha mostrado como una mujer fuerte y decidida en el campo de batalla, pero ¿Cuáles han sido los sucesos que han marcado su vida, llevándola a convertirse en la heroína que todos conocemos?.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 3





	Resident Evil Orirgins: Jill Valentine

***Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***

No importa quién fue mi padre, lo importante es quién recuerdo yo quién fuese... Anne Sexton

Estimada Jill Valentine:

Con profunda tristeza lamentamos informarle del fallecimiento del Señor Dick Valentine ocurrido el día 18 de julio de 1998. Deseamos manifestarles nuestras condolencias a sus familiares y amigos por tan dolorosa pérdida. Así mismo hacemos de su conocimiento que los restos mortales de su padre se encuentran en las oficinas del médico forense, Dr. Johan Noth, es por ello que le pedimos que acuda para la entrega de los mismos.

Atentamente

Andrew Colton

Director de la Penitenciaría Estatal de Missouri.

Era la quinta vez que Jill leía la nota dejada en su escritorio por un mensajero esa mañana. Las conversaciones de sus compañeros en el cuartel de los STARS parecían rumores lejanos y el ruido de la televisión encendida parecía casi inaudible para ella. El dolor poco a poco fue inundándole el pecho, volviendo el aire casi irrespirable. Todo parecía tan irreal, al punto en que Jill pensó que quizá todo era un mal sueño, producto de una botella de vodka combinada con sus antidepresivos.

De pronto la voz del que fuera su padre comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza. La última conversación que tuvieron se repitió palabra por palabra en su mente, como una canción triste y desoladora. Dick la había llamado para desearle feliz cumpleaños, ese día, cada vez que su hija le preguntaba en donde vivía, él evadía la pregunta con algún chiste o comentario cargado de sarcasmo; algo típico de Dick, se dijo Jill en aquel momento.

Recordó con amargura haber colgado el teléfono no sin antes decirle lo mucho que lo despreciaba. Jill amaba a su padre, pero el dolor que éste le provocó durante su infancia era algo que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente. Durante años lo culpó por no tener una madre, cuando ésta los abandonó una fría noche de octubre al enterarse de que su amado esposo era un ladrón de profesión y no un fontanero como le hizo creer a todo el mundo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, así que tomó la nota y la guardó en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio. Tenía que salir del cuartel antes de que sus compañeros la vieran llorando como una chiquilla desolada e hicieran mofa de ello; suficiente tenía con las bromas que le gastaban por el hecho de ser la única mujer en el Equipo Alpha, la última de ellas fue cuando el idiota de Brad Vickers desajustó su pistola de práctica y Jill terminó disparándole balas de pintura al Capitán Wesker por accidente, lo que le costó un mes de castigo limpiando los baños de los vestidores.

Jill se puso de pie cruzó las oficinas con el paso más firme que sus piernas le permitían, ya que éstas amenazaban con flaquear en cualquier momento. La potente risa de Barry Burton inundó el lugar al tiempo en que atendía una llamada telefónica. Mientras avanzaba por el laberinto de sillas metálicas y escritorios atiborrados de carpetas, sintió que alguien posaba su mirada en ella. Su instinto le dijo que quizá era Joseph Frost; después de la terrible cita que tuvieran un par de semanas atrás, y desde entonces Frost había adoptado la costumbre de acosarla con la vista a donde quiera que fuera. Ella se volvió hacía él y lo vio jugando una partida de solitario en su ordenador.

Entonces, Jill miró hacia el lugar de Chris Redfield. Las probabilidades de que él la mirase con interés eran nulas, considerando lo que se decía acerca de su predilección por salir con una chica diferente cada semana. Sin embargo, Redfield tenía toda su atención puesta en ella, lo que hizo que se sonrojara como una adolescente.

—Ahora no necesito esto—murmuró en voz baja.

Logró llegar a la puerta de la oficina del Capitán Wesker y tocó un par de veces antes de que ésta se abriera como si tuviese vida propia.

—Adelante —dijo una voz barítona y profunda.

Jill entró a la oficina, nerviosa. Albert Wesker, con su 1.90 metros de puro músculo y una autoridad férrea, lograba intimidar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente. El Capitán se encontraba revisando unas fotografías que tenía desperdigadas sobre su escritorio. Las imágenes de éstas eran de lo más aterradoras; en una de ellas se mostraban vestigios de lo que fueran los guardias de seguridad del edificio Norton, el cual fue derrumbado con un misil de corto alcance lanzado por un avión. En otras se podían ver lo que quedó de las oficinas del ayuntamiento de Raccoon y la oficina de Hacienda; la sangre y los restos humanos figuraban entre los escombros de cemento, papel y los hierros retorcidos de la estructura principal de la construcción. Jill miró atenta cada una de las fotos, se llevó la mano a la boca conteniendo una arcada de asco.

—Y bien, ¿a qué has venido, Valentine? —preguntó Albert en forma directa.

—Necesito tomarme unos días libres, señor —respondió Jill.

— ¿Y cuál es el motivo? —inquirió su jefe ajustándose las gafas oscuras.

—Es personal.

—Esa no es una buena respuesta, jovencita. Estamos en medio de una crisis —dijo Albert señalando las fotografías sobre su escritorio—. Y usted decide tomarse dos días de ocio. Eso no habla bien de su profesionalismo, Valentine.

—Señor, mi padre murió ayer y necesito preparar todo para su funeral —se defendió Jill. Por mucho que Albert Wesker fuera su superior, no permitiría que la llamase poco profesional cuando sabía que había peores elementos que ella dentro del equipo.

—Lo lamento, pero temo que no será posible —Wesker sonrió. Parecía que disfrutaba del dolor de su subordinada—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ya se tienen identificado a los responsables de este ataque y me han pedido que me haga cargo del asunto, así que necesito que mi equipo esté completo para llevar esta misión.

—Entiendo —dijo Jill resignada. Sabía que discutir con Albert Wesker sólo le traería problemas a futuro—. ¿Al menos puedo tomarme el resto del día para poner en orden el asunto de mi padre?

—Está bien. Te quiero aquí el miércoles a primera hora —dijo Albert en tono autoritario.

—Gracias señor —dijo Jill antes de abandonar la oficina de su Capitán.

Estaba sorprendida de la generosidad de su Capitán, sin embargo; conociendo a Albert Wesker, seguro se cobraría el favor más adelante, aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo haría. Volvió a su escritorio y tomó las llaves de su auto antes de dejar el cuartel. Era casi un hecho que ninguno de sus compañeros notaría que estaría ausente por un par de días, después de todo, era consciente que no le agradaba a la mayoría de ellos, excepto a Barry Burton y Chris Redfield quienes le brindaron su amistad desde el primer día.

Jill cruzó la puerta de salida y suspiró, resignada. Le esperaba un viaje largo hasta Missouri detestaba conducir sola.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jilly!

Jill abrió los ojos bajo la brillante luz de las velitas del pastel. Se incorporó sobre su cama, somnolienta intentando asimilar la sorpresa con la que su padre la recibió esa mañana.

—Papá, son las 5 am —dijo Jill al tiempo que bostezaba.

—Lo sé —Dick puso el pastel sobre la cama y continuó: —Tengo que partir a Iowa en una hora.

— ¿Un trabajo? —inquirió Jill, molesta.

—Llamaron anoche, es algo muy simple, no tardaré mucho.

— ¿Qué banco van a robar ahora?, ¿O de nuevo será una joyería? —soltó Jill con veneno.

Dick se encogió de hombros y tragó saliva con dificultad. Se sintió avergonzado de que su hija estuviera enterada de sus actividades criminales. Jill giró su vista hacia la ventana intentando ocultar su tristeza.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, pensé que al menos podrías pasar conmigo este día.

—Sabes que me gustaría, cielo. Pero la comida en la mesa no se paga sola —se excusó Dick.

—Podrías dedicarte a otra cosa —espetó Jill con dolor—. Escuché que la Señora Thompson está feliz desde que le arreglaste su bomba de agua, no ha dejado de decirles a los vecinos que eres un buen reparador.

—Jilly, ya tuvimos esta conversación —Dick se llevó la mano a la nuca, nervioso. —No puedo salirme del negocio tan fácilmente.

— ¿Por qué no? —Jill se puso de pie, molesta—. ¿Es tan difícil dejar de ser un ladrón?

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del ambiente. Los primeros rayos de sol entraron a la habitación, reflejando las siluetas del viejo roble del jardín sobre la alfombra. Jill se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró el vaivén de las cortinas blancas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

—Debo irme —Dick se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta—. Cuídate, hija.

—Sabes que siempre lo hago, papá —respondió Jill con amargura.

Dick miró a su hija por última vez en el quicio de la puerta, antes de abandonar la habitación. Jill suspiró decepcionada al tiempo que tomaba el pequeño pastel de cumpleaños. Miró por un momento la vela color rosa casi a punto de derretirse por completo y antes de soplarla, dijo: —Felices dieciséis, Jillian.

Jill sacudió su cabeza, tratando de salir de su ensoñación. Desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, los recuerdos estuvieron asaltando su mente a cada momento. Miró el letrero que indicaba la ruta 45 y giró a la izquierda. Llevaba cerca de seis horas conduciendo y el camino hasta Missouri se hacía cada vez más cansado. Después de dejar el cuartel, fue a su apartamento a organizar todo para el viaje; empacó algo de ropa en una mochila militar y dejó a su cachorra Nikki encargada con Mily, la chica de junto; sólo esperaba su pequeña compañera de piso no tuviera de nuevo conflictos con la mascota gatuna de su vecina. Quería organizar un funeral para Dick, pero recordó que se padre no tenía muchos amigos y de su familia Jill sabía muy poco como para poder localizarlos. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir por sus restos y traerlos de vuelta a Raccoon para sepultarlos en el cementerio de la ciudad.

Encendió la radio y las primeras notas de Starman de David Bowie comenzaron a sonar. Jill sonrió con nostalgia y subió el volumen de la radio.

—Papá, ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Está de viaje, cielo —respondió Dick con una sonrisa forzada.

El aroma de los huevos recién hechos y el pan tostado inundaba el ambiente de la cocina. La pequeña Jill jugaba con su desayuno, molesta. Dick por su parte, bebía de su taza de café, con una expresión tensa en el rostro, esperando que su hija dejara de hacer preguntas que cada vez le costaba más responder.

— ¿Por qué no nos llevó con ella? —inquirió la pequeña dando un bocado de su desayuno.

—Tenía que hacer ese viaje sola —contestó nervioso—. ¿Por qué preguntas sobre tu madre?, ¿Acaso hay alguien molestándote?

Jill dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y dijo: —Diana Hudson les dijo a todos en clase que mamá nos dejó y que no regresaría nunca.

Dick conocía a Diana Hudson y pero sobre todo a su madre Norah; una mujer recién entrada en sus treinta, la cual solía ser la mejor amiga de la madre de Jill.

—Esa Diana es una tonta —soltó Dick—. Igual que su madre.

— ¡Papá! —Exclamó Jill, sorprendida. No esperaba aquella reacción de su padre—. Le dijiste a Diana, tonta.

—Lo sé. Pero no tiene por qué hablar de tu madre con el resto de la clase —Dick se defendió. En el fondo sabía que la niña sólo era un peón de Norah. La mujer estaba molesta porque Gabriella Valentine y ella tuvieron una pelea hacía unos años y se estaba desquitando con Jill, lo cual le parecía ruin. Pero ya buscaría después la forma de vengarse de aquella pelirroja insufrible.

—Es mi culpa que mamá se fuera de viaje —espetó Jill con tristeza—. Ella me dijo que fuera buena y no lo fui.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —la cuestionó Dick, intrigado.

—Ella se enojó conmigo porque no me comí las zanahorias de la cena.

—Cariño, tu madre no se fue por eso —Dick se sintió conmovido ante la confesión inocente de su hija—. Los adultos a veces cometemos errores y nos cuesta mucho perdonar. Tu mamá sólo necesita tiempo a solas. Verás que pronto volverá con nosotros.

Jill se puso de pie y corrió a sentarse en el regazo de su padre.

—Tú no vas a irte, ¿verdad? —dijo Jill, abrazando a su padre por el cuello.

—Por supuesto que no —Dick atrajo a su hija con fuerza y susurró en su oído: —Los superhéroes nunca dejan a su compañero solo, ¿Cierto?

— ¡Si! —Jill chilló soltando a su padre y se puso de pie sobre el regazo de él—. ¡Starman y la chica de acero son un gran equipo!

Dick tomó a su hija por la cintura y la alzó al aire, corriendo con ella por toda la cocina. Jill estiró los brazos y simulando volar por los aires, sin dejar de reírse.

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He'dlike to come and meetus

But he think he'd blow our minds

La Penitenciaría Estatal de Missouri era un edificio desolador. Ubicada a las afueras de Jefferson City, ofrecía una imagen tenebrosa con sus torres de vigilancia erguidas como centinelas guardianes de ladrillo, una enorme construcción antigua y descuidada, rodeada de cercas y mallas de acero como si fuesen un manto protector. Jill miró la cárcel en la que su padre pasó sus últimos días como un prisionero y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Algunas veces se preguntaba si había hecho bien en alejarse de Dick. La invadían constantemente pensamientos de que si tal vez lo hubiese ayudado a dejar su vida criminal, quizá no hubiese estado de prisión en prisión.

Jill aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de empleados y se dirigió a la oficina del médico forense de la Penitenciaría. Un guardia la guio entre un laberinto de pasillos, controles de seguridad y la mirada inquisidora de algunos prisioneros que se encontraban haciendo labores de intendencia como parte de su terapia de readaptación social. Ella se sintió abrumada ante el ambiente solitario de confinamiento y no pudo evitar imaginar a su padre limpiando pisos de los accesos principales o trabajando en la cocina. De pronto una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de sollozar.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y murmuró: —Quizá Dick no fuese el mejor padre del mundo, pero no merecía morir solo.

Llegaron a la oficina del médico forense —quizá el único lugar de la prisión con vista al exterior—. El guardia se despidió de Jill y la dejó en la pequeña sala de espera, junto a la máquina expendedora de refrescos. Ella sacó un dólar del bolsillo de sus jeans desvencijados y antes de comprar una bebida fría, la puerta del consultorio se abrió en donde un hombre corpulento de bata blanca la llamó por su nombre.

— ¿Usted es Jill Valentine?

—Si —Jill guardó el dólar y se volvió hacia el médico—. He recibido su mensaje y vine por los restos de mi padre.

—Claro —el médico se dio la vuelta y agregó: —Sígame.

Jill lo siguió por un pasillo largo, pasando por el área de hospitalización de la prisión. Vio a un hombre conectado a una máquina que no dejaba de emitir pitidos y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Habrá pasado Dick sus últimos días postrado en una cama, solo, esperando la visita de su única hija? Tuvo que hacer a un lado aquel pensamiento, si no quería que de nuevo la culpa la hiciera sentirse la peor hija del mundo.

Llegaron a un cuarto frío en donde el aroma nauseabundo del formol emanaba de la ventilación. El médico entró y Jill lo siguió, nerviosa. No sabía que esperar, de lo que si estaba segura es que no quería tener la imagen de su padre muerto tendido en una plancha metálica en su memoria.

—Espere aquí. En un momento traeré los documentos y la urna de su padre —dijo el médico buscando un bolígrafo en los bolsillos de su bata.

— ¿Urna? —preguntó Jill, intrigada.

— Su padre fue cremado. Es una disposición legal para que sea trasladado a otro estado. Dick Valentine no puede ser inhumado como alguien que muere estando en libertad, ya que fue recluso en esta prisión. —Explicó el doctor—. Disculpe, no me he presentado. Soy Johan Noth.

—Mucho gusto —respondió Jill extendiendo la mano.

—Si me disculpa, en momento estoy con usted—y el médico se alejó.

Ella se apoyó de espaldas en una de las paredes frías de la morgue y cerró los ojos por un momento. El maldito sistema de justicia le quitó la oportunidad de despedirse del cuerpo de su padre —al menos en su forma completa—, aquello la hizo sentirse furiosa, sin embargo; ¿De qué serviría ahora enfadarse? ¿Acaso no fue ella quien le dijo que prefería verlo muerto que pisando de nuevo la cárcel?

El doctor Noth volvió con una carpeta de documentos y una pequeña urna de madera color nogal en forma de jarrón.

—Bien, sólo debe firmar aquí y podrá llevarse las cenizas de su padre—dijo el doctor señalando la parte final de los documentos.

Jill se apoyó en una de las mesas y firmó cada uno de los documentos. Una vez que terminó, el doctor le entregó la urna de su padre.

—Doctor, le puedo hacer una pregunta —dijo Jill sin quitarle la vista a los restos de su padre—. ¿De qué murió Dick?

—Cáncer de Pulmón—respondió el médico ajustándose las gafas—. Según el resultado de su autopsia, tenía un tumor maligno de hacía años en el pulmón izquierdo. Tu padre era un fumador empedernido y ni siquiera la prisión le ayudó a dejar el hábito.

— ¿Nunca recibió tratamiento? —lo cuestionó Jill, irritada.

—No tenía caso. Para cuando detectaron la enfermedad, ésta ya estaba muy avanzada. El tumor se diseminó a su hígado y eso fue lo que terminó con él.

—Entiendo —dijo Jill, resignada. Reclamarle a un doctor no iba devolverle a su padre ni tampoco aliviaría su conciencia. Además sabía que los recursos de las penitenciarías son muy limitados y quizá decidieron atender a un recluso con mayor esperanza de vida que Dick.

—Eso es todo. Si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo el doctor antes de volver a su consulta.

Jill caminó hacia la salida de la prisión con una carpeta de documentos bajo el brazo y las cenizas de su padre en sus manos. Quería volver a Raccoon cuanto antes, dejar los restos de Dick en el cementerio de la ciudad y olvidarse de aquella locura. Cruzó la puerta principal y se dirigió al estacionamiento a buscar su coche, sin embargo; vio que un hombre se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del conductor. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a él y entonces dijo:

— ¡Qué demonios! —Exclamó Jill—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Sabías que puedes llegar en una hora a Missouri volando en avión, en lugar de conducir diez horas por la interestatal 32? —Dijo Chris Redfield en tono de burla—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu padre?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Jill, sorprendida—. ¿Acaso revisaste mi escritorio?

—No fue necesario —Chris se quitó las gafas de sol—. Sólo tuve que entrar a la oficina del Capitán Wesker, llevar una bolsa de su café favorito y hacer las preguntas correctas.

—Eres de lo peor, Chris —Jill sonrió.

Chris se acercó a Jill y dijo: —Lamento lo de tu papá.

—Gracias.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —Chris preguntó.

—Tengo que volver a Raccoon para llevar las cenizas de Dick al cementerio. Aunque ya es un poco tarde para hacer un viaje de diez horas por carretera, así que me quedaré en un motel y mañana partiré de vuelta —respondió Jill, encogiéndose de hombros.

Chris tomó su mochila de suelo polvoso y la metió en el asiento trasero del auto. Le arrebató las llaves a Jill y dijo: —Conozco un motel barato en el centro, podemos registrarnos y buscar algo de comer.

— ¿Registrarnos?, ¿Vas quedarte? —Jill se sorprendió de la propuesta de Chris.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de conducir —Chris entró al asiento del piloto y agregó: — ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro —respondió Jill al tiempo que caminaba al asiento del copiloto.

.

.

Chris condujo hasta llegar a un pequeño motel a las afueras de Jefferson City. Después de registrarse en habitaciones separadas, los dos buscaron un lugar para comer. Jill no sabía qué pensar acerca de que Chris estuviese con ella en Missouri. Tenían una buena amistad dentro de los cuarteles de los STARS, él fue el primero en acercarse a ella cuando llegó como novata y le explicó el funcionamiento del lugar. Si bien, ella tenía un interés más allá de ser sólo una buena amiga, debía olvidarse del asunto, ya que él jamás se interesaría en alguien que tiene como ideal de una cita perfecta, una noche en un bar comiendo una orden de alitas de pollo picante acompañada de una jarra de cerveza con un partido de los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra de fondo.

Llegaron a Maddie's, una cafetería modesta del centro. Buscaron una mesa libre y una vez que se sentaron en un lugar junto a la ventana, una camarera se acercó a ellos para anotar su orden.

— ¿Desean ordenar?

—Café negro, por favor —dijo Chris mientras miraba la carta.

— ¿Azúcar? —preguntó la chica.

—No —respondió Chris.

—Vaya, un hombre seguro de sí mismo —soltó la camarera en tono seductor.

Jill apretó los puños y se contuvo de darle un puñetazo a esa camarera descarada.

—Yo quiero una malteada grande de chocolate, una hamburguesa doble con queso y una orden de papas fritas —dijo Jill, irritada.

— ¿Segura que vas a comer todo eso? —preguntó la camarera con veneno.

— ¿Acaso te preocupas por mi figura? —Respondió Jill con sorna—. Además a mi novio no le importa si como de más.

La chica anotó la orden de mala gana y se alejó de la mesa. Jill esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, mientras Chris la miraba perplejo.

— ¿De verdad a tu novio no le importa tu manera de comer? —inquirió Chris, intrigado.

—Me gusta la comida, no veo problema en ello —se defendió Jill.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Jill pensó en decirle que en realidad no salía con nadie, pero le encontró sentido; Chris no tenía ningún interés en ella, así que le daba igual lo que él pensara.

— ¿Por qué nunca hablaste acerca de tu padre? —preguntó Chris.

—Dick no ejercía un oficio honrado. No quería que me juzgaras por ser la hija de un ladrón —respondió Jill con amargura.

—Nunca lo haría.

—Lo sé, es sólo que me cuesta mucho confiar en las personas —confesó Jill al tiempo que jugaba nerviosa con su servilleta.

—Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño y tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermana menor —dijo Chris con nostalgia.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hermana.

—Sólo Barry la conoce. Ella estudia la universidad en otro estado, algún día te la presentaré, seguro se llevaran muy bien —Chris sonrió.

La camarera volvió con la orden. Puso la hamburguesa sobre la mesa junto a la malteada y la charola de papas fritas humeantes. Sirvió una taza de café grande a Chris y puso delante de él un enorme sándwich de pavo.

—El sándwich es cortesía de la casa —dijo la camarera en tono coqueto antes de volver a la cocina.

Chris miró sorprendido el plato y Jill dijo: —Si fuera tú, buscaría debajo del plato el número de teléfono de esa chica. Estoy segura que ese sándwich salió de su sueldo.

—Sólo quiere ser amable —Chris se burló.

—O quiere meterse en tus pantalones —bufó Jill, irritada.

—No me molestaría para nada si lo intentara —soltó Chris sin dejar de mirar el trasero de la camarera.

—Idiota —murmuró Jill antes de dar un sorbo a su malteada.

Los dos comieron en silencio. Chris intentó por un momento entablar una conversación, sin embargo; al ver que Jill estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, dejó de lado sus esfuerzos.

El cielo de la tarde comenzó a teñirse azul oscuro con notas ambarinas. Jill y Chris se dirigieron al motel para descansar; les esperaba un viaje largo por carretera al día siguiente.

Una chica robusta y bajita que atendía la recepción les entregó sus llaves. Jill quedó hospedada en la habitación 205 y Chris en la 206. Ella dejó su vieja mochila sobre la cama y la urna de su padre encima de la mesita de noche. La miró por un rato y de nuevo los recuerdos surcaron su mente como oleadas, trayendo consigo sentimientos de tristeza y dolor.

Chris abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jill y vio que ésta estaba distraída mirando la urna de madera. Quería consolarla de alguna manera, pero no podía encontrar las palabras exactas que la ayudaran a aliviar un poco su dolor. De pronto se sintió un idiota por no acercarse más a la única chica que había logrado meterse bajo su piel. A pesar de trabajar en el mismo lugar y compartir una taza de café todas las mañanas, Chris sentía que no sabía nada acerca de Jill Valentine.

Entró a la habitación con una botella de whisky que compró en una estación de servicio y un par de vasos de plástico. Se sentó junto a ella y le sirvió un poco de licor. Jill tomó el vaso, dio un sorbo breve y dijo: —Dick se enfadó mucho cuando me alisté en el ejército. Pensó que lo había hecho para buscar un marido y así irme de casa.

— ¿Y eso fue verdad? —preguntó Chris.

—Papá puede que haya sido un ladrón, pero el dinero siempre faltaba en casa. No podía pagarme la universidad, así que la única opción que tuve fue el ejército —dijo Jill con nostalgia—. Aunque para ser honesta, lo hice para no terminar como mi padre. Quería una vida diferente a la suya.

—Te entiendo —Chris bebió de su vaso y continuó: —Seguro fue difícil el ejército para ti.

—Lo fue —Jill esbozó una sonrisa—. Mis superiores se dieron cuenta de mis habilidades con las armas y mi fuerza física. Así que me enviaron al equipo Delta, algo que no le gustó al resto de mis compañeras.

—A mis compañeros tampoco les hizo gracia que fuese un buen piloto de avión —dijo Chris sirviéndose más whisky en su vaso—. Incluso me apodaron Maverick sólo por fastidiar

—Top Gun nunca me gustó pero debo admitir que Tom Cruise lucía muy sexy—dijo Jill con sorna—. Pero en serio, ¿Fue porque eras bueno volando aviones o porque te gustaba conquistar chicas con tu uniforme?

—No soy tan mujeriego como crees —Chris se defendió.

—Eso no lo sé —Jill se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Sólo digo lo que se dice de ti en los pasillos.

—Las personas sólo hablan sin saber lo que pasa en realidad—dijo Chris jugando con el fondo de su vaso.

—Tienes razón —Jill volvió su vista hacia la urna de su padre —. Mi papá y yo estuvimos a punto de mudarnos por lo que la gente hablaba. Decían que los Valentine eran una mala influencia para su vecindario. Los vecinos no dejaban que sus hijas jugaran conmigo.

Chris levantó su vaso y propuso un brindis.

—Por la gente idiota de este mundo.

—Por los idiotas —Jill levantó su vaso y después se terminó el whisky de golpe.

El viento golpeaba fuerte las ventanas, señal de que pronto llovería.

— ¿Por qué no salimos un momento al balcón? —propuso Jill

— ¿Estás segura, Jill? —preguntó Chris, inseguro.

—Es una noche hermosa.

—Debo hacer una llamada y vuelvo —Chris se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Jill se puso de pie y dirigió al balcón. El viento soplaba ligero, moviendo las copas de los árboles con una suavidad casi armoniosa. Cerró los ojos por un momento y el aroma a humedad le trajo recuerdos de su infancia con su padre.

—Lamento informarle esto Señor Valentine, pero Jill estará suspendida al menos por tres días —dijo el Director del colegio en tono solemne.

—Entiendo —Dick volvió su vista hacia su hija—. Hablaré con ella.

Dick se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Subió a su viejo Mustang del 68' y esperó a que su hija ocupara el asiento del copiloto. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente. Jill se mantuvo cabizbaja, sin decir palabra alguna. El chaleco de su uniforme estaba desgarrado por las solapas y su falda cubierta de polvo y suciedad. De su rodilla izquierda salía un pequeño hilo de sangre, manchándole las calcetas.

—Y bien, ¿Al menos le ganaste la pelea a esa chica? —preguntó Dick mientras sacaba un cigarro de su cajetilla.

—Sí —respondió Jill con voz casi inaudible.

— ¿Entonces por qué te sientes avergonzada? —Dick la reprendió, acto seguido, le ofreció un cigarro a su hija.

Jill tomó el cigarro y antes de llevárselo a los labios, dijo: —Pensé que te enfadarías conmigo porque me suspendieron del colegio.

Dick encendió su cigarro y después le ofreció fuego a su hija.

—Me enfadaría más si me entero que una mocosa mimada le ganó a mi hija —Dick dio una calada larga y continuó: — ¿Por qué todo el problema?

—Anna Berry siempre está fastidiándome —Jill caló su cigarro—. Nunca hice algo contra ella y sus amigas porque no quería problemas. Pero esta vez se pasó de la raya. Les dijo a todos que vio como Sam Jones metía su mano bajo mi falda detrás de las gradas del campo de fútbol.

— ¿Y eso es verdad? —la cuestionó Dick, irritado.

—Claro que no —respondió Jill soltando el humo de su cigarro por la boca—. Sabes que Sam y yo salimos, papá, pero nunca hemos llegado tan lejos. En fin, la enfrenté durante el receso y le exigí que dijera la verdad pero ella se negó. Dijo que yo era una zorra que le gustaba dejarse tocar por cualquier chico. Yo no me pude contener y me le fui encima a golpes.

Dick echó a andar el coche y salieron del colegio. Tomaron a avenida dos y en el camino él dijo: —Creo que fue una mala idea anotarte en ese colegio.

— ¿De verdad no estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Jill, sorprendida.

—Claro que no —Dick sonrió—. Todo este tiempo te he enseñado a que debes defenderte de todos los que se metan contigo. El mundo es muy difícil como para que les demuestres a todos que eres una chica débil.

—Creo que las clases de defensa personal fueron una buena idea, papá, aunque el director no castigó a esa perra engreída —dijo Jill, decepcionada.

—Pero le rompiste la nariz—dijo Dick, orgulloso—. La chica no paraba de llorar mientras la enfermera trataba de parar el sangrado de su rostro. Yo creo que después de esto no se volverá a meter contigo.

—Eso espero —susurró Jill mirando la ventana del copiloto.

—Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo Dick al tiempo que sintonizaba una estación en la radio.

Jill se apoyó sobre su asiento y preguntó: — ¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa —respondió Dick

Salió de la avenida y después de tres calles, tomó la ruta 33. Condujo cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta llegar a lo que alguna vez fue la granja de la familia Thompson, ahora convertida en un campo de tiro para aficionados. Dick detuvo el coche en el estacionamiento improvisado, frente a la mansión que hacía de recepción y hostal para los turistas.

Jill bajó del coche y miró hacia los extensos pastizales en los cuales estaban instalados dianas de tiro desperdigadas por todo el campo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Jill, intrigada.

—Es un campo de tiro. Mi amigo Matt es el dueño y he hecho una reserva para nosotros dos —respondió Dick poniéndose unas gafas de sol.

— ¿Es una broma?, jamás he disparado un arma —dijo Jill, incrédula—. Además sabes que las odio.

—Necesitas aprender a usar un arma —soltó Dick en tono serio.

— ¿Para qué?, ¿Para ser una ladrona igual que tú? —espetó Jill con veneno.

Dick le dirigió una mirada fría a su hija, acto seguido, tomó su chaqueta de cuero antes de cerrar el coche.

—Sé lo que soy, Jillian, no necesitas recordármelo—Dick botó al suelo su cigarro y lo pisó con la suela de sus botas—. El mundo no es un lugar pacífico y debo enseñarte a defenderte de gente muy peligrosa que no va tocarse el corazón para hacerte daño.

— ¿Quieres decir, de gente como tú? —preguntó Jill.

—Sí, Jillian, de gente como yo —respondió Dick en tono seco.

La tensión comenzó a flotar en el aire como un manto gris y pesado. Dick se encaminó hacia la mansión sin decir ni una palabra. Jill lo siguió de cerca en silencio. Ella sabía que su padre no era un ladrón cualquiera, conocía bien a los amigos de Dick y lo mal que habían terminado algunos de ellos. Dick Valentine estaba involucrado con una banda criminal que se dedicaba al robo de camiones con mercancías en la frontera con Canadá. Algunas veces hacía trabajos robando joyerías o abriendo cajas fuertes para gente que lo buscaba directamente solicitando sus servicios.

Atravesaron el camino de piedra y antes de subir por la escalinata que los llevaría a la puerta principal, Jill dijo: —Papá, lamento lo que dije antes.

—No importa —Dick le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su hija antes de quitarse las gafas de sol—. Sé que no soy el padre modelo, pero de algo tienes que estar segura; que eres mi hija y te amo y no soportaría que algún enemigo mío o alguien más te hiciera daño.

—Lo sé, papá —dijo Jill, conmovida—. Es sólo que tengo miedo de que un día venga alguien a la puerta de la casa y me diga que estás muerto.

—Eso nunca va a suceder, cielo —Dick abrazó a su hija—. Recuerda que hierba mala nunca muere.

De pronto comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, mojándole el rostro a Jill. Sentía el pecho oprimido y sin desearlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Apoyó sus manos contra el barandal de hierro forjado y cerró los ojos, con el deseo de abrirlos y encontrarse con que la muerte de su padre sólo fue un mal sueño. No obstante, sabía que no era así. Ya no volvería a escuchar la voz grave de Dick contando chistes malos durante el desayuno ni tampoco sentiría la calidez de su abrazo cada vez que echaba de menos a su madre o cuando tenía un día malo. Se odió a si misma por haber roto el contacto con él durante los últimos cinco años, pero fue más fuerte su enojo por saber que Dick seguía sin cumplir su promesa de dejar su vida criminal que el amor de hija que sentía por él.

Una mano fuerte se apoyó contra su hombro, sacando a Jill de su ensoñación.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Chris, preocupado.

—Había prometido retirarse de su vida criminal —dijo Jill con amargura—. Lo prometió muchas veces, pero jamás cumplió. Estuvo preso tres veces antes de morir. La primera, fue cuando yo tenía diecisiete y tuve que ir a un hogar de acogida hasta que cumplí los veintiuno. Después salió de prisión y no duró seis meses cuando lo atraparon robando en una galería de arte por encargo de un cliente. Cumplió una condena corta y regresó a prisión, esta vez porque un antiguo compañero lo delató en un robo a un camión cinco años atrás.

—Hay personas que simplemente son adictas al peligro —explicó Chris—. En la fuerza aérea nos explicaron que muchas veces la adrenalina que sientes durante el combate es tan fuerte que se vuelve adictiva. En el caso de tu padre, supongo que no podía dejar de cometer robos porque le gustaba la emoción de cometer un crimen y salirse con la suya.

—Tal vez —murmuró Jill—. Pero decía que me amaba, ¿Acaso yo no fui una buena razón para intentar cambiar de vida?

—Los adictos a veces no entienden razones, Jill. Él te amaba, pero debes entender que quizá tenía un problema —repuso Chris acomodándole un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—No todo fue malo con Dick —la voz de Jill comenzó a quebrarse—. Voy a echarlo de menos.

Jill rompió en llanto y Chris la envolvió en un abrazo. La lluvia cayó con más fuerza sobre Jefferson City, cubriendo la ciudad con su fino manto. Ella se refugió en los brazos de su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar caer rendida ante la calidez de su abrazo.

Pasaron los minutos y Jill continuaba sollozando por la muerte de su padre. Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo, hasta que finalmente, dio un paso atrás y dijo: —lamento que hayas tenido que verme llorar como una chiquilla.

Chris acaricio su mejilla y mirándola a los ojos, susurro: —Tranquila. Sabía que necesitabas de un amigo, fue por eso que vine buscarte.

—Gracias — Jill se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

De pronto Chris acercó su rostro lentamente y Jill sentía sus latidos cada vez más fuertes dentro de su pecho. Si bien, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel beso sucediera; sabía que después del mismo, su amistad con él cambiaría para siempre y en esos momentos necesitaba más a Chris como su amigo fiel que como algo más. Entonces, dio un paso atrás y dijo: —Ha sido un viaje muy largo y estoy algo cansada.

—Es verdad —Chris dio un paso atrás y se encogió de hombros—. Si quieres puedo conducir mañana hasta Raccoon City.

—Me encantaría —Jill esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Llamaré a Barry y le diré que estaremos en Raccoon por la tarde —Chris se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente—. Descansa.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Jill antes de que Chris abandonara la habitación.

Jill miró la ciudad a través del balcón por un rato antes de acostarse a dormir. Había sido un día muy intenso, lleno de emociones y sentimientos a flor de piel.

.

.

A pesar de que les esperaban cerca de diez horas de trayecto hasta Raccoon City, el viaje resultó de lo más ameno. Para sorpresa de Jill, Chris resultó ser un gran conversador y un excelente conductor. Pararon a comer en McDonald's y después cargaron combustible en una estación de servicio en Santa Clara.

Tomaron la carretera interestatal, entre montañas y una enorme extensión boscosa, digna de una postal. Jill se encargó de guiar a Chris con el mapa y de poner música en el coche. Temía que a él no le agradara su repertorio musical contenido en su guantera, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando lo escuchó cantar Sweet Home Alabama de Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Llegaron a Raccoon City cerca de las seis de la tarde. Chris dejó a Jill en su apartamento y se marchó al suyo en taxi, con la promesa de volverla a ver al siguiente día.

Aunque no estaba del mejor humor, Jill sabía que tenía que organizar el funeral de su padre, sin embargo; decidió que lo mejor sería hacer unas llamadas con el personal encargado del cementerio de Raccoon y dejar las cenizas de Dick lo más pronto posible; no podía soportar seguir viendo aquella urna de madera sin sentir una opresión en el pecho.

Durante la noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a que los recuerdos aún azotaban su mente. Resignada, se levantó de la cama y en lugar de tomar una taza de té, se sirvió un vaso de vodka y se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar con la mirada puesta sobre la urna de su padre.

—Dice el abogado que te darán un mínimo de quince años —dijo Jill por el auricular.

—Lo sé —respondió Dick jugando nervioso con el cable metálico del auricular.

— ¿Acaso no te da miedo quedarte en este lugar? —lo reprendió Jill, furiosa—. ¡Maldición!, me prometiste que ya no te meterías en problemas.

La vergüenza se asomó en la mirada celeste de Dick. Había fallado a su promesa de llevar una vida más honesta. Ahora le esperaba una larga condena en prisión pero lo que más le dolía era saber que esta vez su hija Jill no lo perdonaría.

—Lo siento, hija. Esta vez lo arruiné en grande —dijo Dick llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Jill le dedicó una mirada inquisidora y dijo: —Ya es muy tarde para disculparte, papá.

—No te preocupes, cielo verás que todo saldrá bien —trató Dick de calmar a su hija.

—Ya no soy una niña —soltó Jill, irritada—. Estoy cansada de vivir así. Mañana debo viajar a Utah a un entrenamiento. Es posible que me asciendan al equipo Delta.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Dick sonrió.

—Papá, esta será la última vez que venga a visitarte a prisión —dijo Jill sin tapujos—. Simplemente no soporto verte detrás de una celda. Lo único que tenías que hacer era tratar de llevar una vida más honrada, me lo prometiste. Estoy harta de tener que lidiar con abogados para sacarte de aquí cada vez que te atrapa la policía. Por una vez, quiero sentirme como alguien normal, alguien que no tiene que estar bajo la mirada acusadora de la gente. Lo lamento, papá, pero esta vez tendrás que arreglártelas solo.

Dick esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Por la mirada de odio de Jill, sabía que ella hablaba en serio al decirle que esta vez no lo ayudaría a salir de prisión.

—Supongo que esta es una despedida —dijo Dick con tristeza.

—Tal vez —respondió Jill con amargura.

— ¿Al menos puedo llamarte de vez en cuando para saber de ti? —preguntó Dick.

Jill se levantó de la silla metálica y antes de colgar el auricular dijo: —Cuídate, papá.

Jill bebió el último trago de su vaso y se recostó en el sofá. Miró al techo sin dejar de pensar en la última vez que vio a su padre vivo. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de preguntas, ¿Cómo habría sido su vida si Dick hubiese dejado su oficio?, ¿Su madre seguiría viviendo con ellos? Jill pensó en llamar a Gabriella, pero recordó que ella ya tenía una nueva familia y jamás hizo el intento por buscar a la hija que dejó con su anterior esposo.

Dejó de dolerle el abandono de su madre el día que comprendió que Gabriella Valentine sólo quería una excusa para escapar del hogar que la mantenía prisionera de una vida que odiaba; ser madre y ama de casa a los diecinueve no estaba dentro de sus planes, le era imposible cuidar de una pequeña cuando no podía mantenerse sobria por más de tres días. Jill la recordaba feliz, siempre y cuando hubiese una botella de licor de por medio. Normalmente era Dick quien cuidaba de ella, el que la arropaba antes de dormir y le decía que a pesar de todo, su madre la amaba a su manera. La noche en que Gabriella se fue, la pequeña Jill lloró detrás de la ventana mientras miraba como la mujer que le dio la vida abordaba un taxi hacia un lugar desconocido, sin embargo; sabía que por fin las peleas entre sus padres acabarían de una vez y por fin dormiría una noche tranquila. Ya no vería a su madre tumbada en el sofá con una botella de plástico para evitar lastimarse cada vez que perdía la conciencia por culpa de la bebida, ni tampoco discutir con sus vecinas debido a su mal carácter.

Entonces, ¿Por qué culpar a su padre de la partida de su madre?

Jill abrazó uno de los cojines del sofá y lloró tan fuerte que temió por un momento que sus vecinos de junto la escucharan. Su madre no era perfecta, así que no podía exigirle a Dick que lo fuera. Jill lamentó haber sido tan dura con su padre, deseó tenerlo cerca y pedirle perdón por culparlo de haber tenido una vida difícil. Él le mostró la verdadera cara del mundo, sin tapujos, sin mentiras acerca de la bondad y decencia. Le dijo que afuera hay personas que van a buscar hacerle daño y debía estar preparada para defenderse del peligro. Quizá no fue el padre perfecto, pero al menos la hizo feliz a pesar de no ejercer un oficio honrado.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo. Jill se hizo un ovillo sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos. De pronto la brisa de la noche entró por la ventana, acariciando su rostro. Jill esbozó una sonrisa leve y pensó por un instante que era su padre quien le daba las buenas noches desde el más allá.

.

.

Jill llamó al administrador del cementerio y después de negociar con él cerca de una hora, logró conseguir un lugar para depositar las cenizas de su padre esa misma mañana. Se vistió con la única prenda negra en su guardarropa; un sencillo vestido negro de cuello ojal y manga corta. Condujo hasta la calle Joseph James y dio vuelta para seguir por tres calles más hasta llegar a su destino.

Detuvo su coche cerca de la entrada y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Barry Burton y a Chris Redfield de pie junto al enorme portón de hierro forjado. Jill caminó hacia donde estaban ellos y dijo: —De verdad, no se hubieran molestado.

—Jill, somos amigos —dijo Barry antes de estrecharla en un abrazo—. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros cuando quieras.

—Gracias, chicos —Jill se sintió conmovida por el gesto.

Los tres entraron al cementerio y caminaron hacia donde se encontraban los nichos destinados para depositar las cenizas de los difuntos. Jill sostuvo todo el tiempo la urna de los restos de su padre hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Un hombre vestido de uniforme negro los esperaba, con el nicho abierto. Éste le pidió a Jill la urna de madera para meterla en el interior del nicho pero ella dijo: — ¿Le importaría si lo hago yo?

—No, claro que puede hacerlo —respondió el hombre dando un paso hacia atrás.

Chris y Barry mostraron su respeto durante el funeral improvisado. Jill abrazó por última vez la urna de madera y susurró: —Te amo, papá.

Depositó los restos de Dick dentro de la urna y el hombre encargado del cementerio cerró el nicho con una placa de mármol blanco. Por el aroma de su aftershave, Jill supo que Chris estaba detrás esperándola mientras miraba el último lugar en el que su padre descansaría.

—Creo que debemos irnos —dijo Jill, conteniendo el llanto.

— ¿Estás segura? —Inquirió Chris—. Podemos quedarnos un rato más si quieres.

—No. Dick odiaba los funerales —respondió Jill—. Él hubiese querido que continuara con mi vida, después de partir.

—Está bien —dijo Chris.

Barry, Chris y Jill caminaron hacia la salida del cementerio en silencio. Se detuvieron frente al auto de ella y Chris dijo: —Tenemos que volver al cuartel.

—Es verdad —Barry aflojó el nudo de su corbata y continuó: —Ha surgido una emergencia y el Capitán Wesker quiere que estemos preparados para una operación de rescate.

— ¿Operación de rescate?, ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Jill, preocupada.

—Se trata del equipo Bravo. Desde hace 24 horas no tenemos noticias de ellos. Al parecer los enviaron a investigar una serie de asesinatos a las afueras de Raccoon —respondió Barry.

—Se cree que fueron caníbales o alguna secta quienes atacaron a las víctimas— continuó Chris, buscando un cigarro dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Wesker quiere que estemos en el cuartel en una hora para organizar la operación.

—Iré con ustedes —dijo Jill, con vehemencia.

—No creo que sea buena idea —soltó Barry en tono paternal—. Acaba de fallecer tu padre, no estoy seguro de que estés lista para una misión.

—Estoy lista—espetó Jill, irritada. Odiaba cuando Barry la trataba como a una de sus hijas—. Es cierto que aún me duele la muerte de mi padre, pero necesito mantener mi mente ocupada en algo.

—Déjala, Barry —intercedió Chris—. Yo me haré cargo de ella durante la misión.

—De acuerdo, entonces vámonos —Barry subió a la parte trasera del auto de Jill.

Chris ocupó el lugar del copiloto y Jill encendió el auto. Condujo hasta los cuarteles de los S.T.A.R.S. Durante el trayecto Jill no dejó de pensar en su padre, no obstante, el hecho de no tener noticias del equipo Bravo la empujó a dejar de lado su dolor y volver al trabajo.

Ella sabía que si Dick estuviera vivo, él mismo la hubiera obligado a continuar con su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a Violette Moore por sus consejos y sus revisiones durante el desarrollo de esta historia, de no haber sido por ella quizá aún seguiría hundida en un bloqueo. Gracias Mom! :D . A Polatrixu por darle la bendición a este trabajo, lamento haberla hecho vomitar arcoíris mientras leía mis cursilerías jajajajqaja! Sorry Polis :D
> 
> Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, me gustaría mucho saber qué piensan de esta historia.
> 
> Bueno, creo que eso es todo.
> 
> Cuídense, les mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Addie Redfield


End file.
